1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat which is equipped with a reclining mechanism that makes the angle of the seat back relative to the seat cushion adjustable and a biasing member that biases the seat back in such a direction as to decrease the angle of the seat back relative to the seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
Modes of use of a vehicle seat as described above include what is called a tilt-down seat and a fold-down seat. In the case of such a seat, the seat back is folded down on the seat cushion. At this time, a spring force is being applied to the seat back by a biasing member. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-17051 (JP 2012-17051 A) discloses a framework structure for a vehicle seat that is used as a tilt-down seat or fold-down seat.